It is well known that lifting weights causes microscopic tears in muscle tissues and that the body quickly responds by rebuilding and adding new tissues to the muscle. It is also well known that if improper lifting techniques are used, the muscles, ligaments, and tendons can also be strained or torn. If the damage is severe, it can take several weeks or months to recover.
Many weight lifting exercises require the use of a barbell that is a solid bar made of steel between 4 to 8 feet in length and 1 to 2 inches in diameter. Identical disc weights are slid onto the opposite ends of the barbell to provide the desired total weight needed for the exercise. End collars are attached to the ends of the barbell to hold the disc weights on the ends of the barbell. The central portion of the barbell often includes knurled crosshatching to improve the weight lifter's grip on the barbell.
Experienced weight lifters know the location and orientation of the muscles groups on different parts of the body and which exercises they should use to strengthen these specific muscle groups. For example, the main chest muscle that extends across the front of the chest from the sternum to the humerus is the pectoralis major muscle. An important muscle that extends diagonally across the front of the chest and partially under the pectoralis major and connects the middle front rib to the scapula is the pectoralis minor muscle. The size and shape of both muscles play an important role on the overall appearance of the chest. Because of their locations and orientations on the chest, however, lifting exercises that use a standard barbell to target these muscles are not known to the inventor.
What is needed is a barbell used to lift weights that targets the pectoralis major and pectoralis minor muscles and leads to faster and greater hyperplasia.